More
by LeoHiggins
Summary: Good reporters always get their story. She wanted more than that. Part 3 of the series starting from 3 minutes.


**Disclaimer: **This is purely fiction

A/N: **Third** in the series starting from **3 Minutes**. I'm surprised no one had tried to guess what the theme is yet. I'm glad there are people who liked the stories. Look forward to your reviews. Thanks for your support!

* * *

Good reporters always get their story and she can smell a good story a mile away. She loved to hear words of praises for her works so much that to get the best stories, she would not mind waiting patiently to gather material, spending sleepless nights to polish the raw substance to flawless gems then selling it so hard that many were convinced that she could sell a blind man a pair of binoculars. But for all her hard work, she felt no satisfaction. To her, it was not satisfying to merely make good reports. She hungered for the attention that her editors demanded from her, she craved for the excitement that the people around her gossiped to her article, her heartbeat for the ability to bend the truth to her will, extending her influence to the masses. She had a taste of it during her coverage of the happenings in the school but they were so small that she felt it was not enough…

She wanted more.

Her editors always said that she was very inquisitive that it sometimes makes people around her uncomfortable with her probing questions that would make anyone squirm to the point that they had to spill their secrets. That made her quite unpopular but she did not care the least, as long as she got her story. She smirked at her abilities but she wanted to climb even higher.

All she needed was a big story that will be on everyone's tongue for a long time: A story that would shake the very foundations of the school. It has been a long time coming and now she can almost taste it: the story that she has been waiting for.

She had got the first hint of it when a certain swordswoman in class started spending more time with their child teacher after an "Ice Age" of silence between each other It was not something to be alarmed about, after all, he would often spend time with his students but it was the subtle hints that she picked up: Like the way his gaze would linger at her a split second longer when he spoke to everyone as a group, or she would unwittingly always make her way to be by his side, or the fact that they could sometimes finish each other's sentences. She would be ashamed to call herself a reporter if she had not spotted those clues. She had a mental image of the next publication in mind: _Possible School Romance?_

That does not seem to have enough impact. After all, articles like these are quite common and would easily be brushed off. So she decided to wait and dig deeper. They were careful and elusive, getting alibis to cover their movements, citing trainings to head deep into the impassable mountains, once even saying that she was showing him a new move when she was found straddling him in an empty classroom. The people around her were gullible and had bought it easily, though that got some tongues wagging.

_Student Seduces Child Teacher._ Hmm, not a bad title, bold and scandalous but it lacked the evidence needed so off to work she went.

She began by stalking him. If there is something to be said about his skills to throw her off his tracks, it must be that he had mastered the art of it. From shaking her off in a body of students, to leading her to proverbial and literal dead ends, he always manages to evade her bugging techniques and she had acknowledged that the gift from him had its limits. Flustered by failing too often, she decided to change her target to the swordswoman.

That proved even more difficult. The swordswoman had the uncanny ability to sense when she was being followed and had more than once caught her off guard, questioning her intent with a disarming smile but laced with subtle threatening undertones. She shuddered at the memory when she was threatened at knifepoint to back off, only to be covered up that her target sensed a killing intent that was why she pulled her knife. Luckily for her, their teacher was nearby to defuse the situation…unlucky for them though, that so called "co-incidence" made her steel her resolve to get her story.

But even the thickest steel can be grinded down by the passage of time. After weeks of dead ends, subliminal threats and constant pressure for an article from her editors, she had to put her "Big Story" on hold as she do not wish to publish something as weak as _Secrets Between Student and Teacher?_ Without proof, it would only break her credibility and it will not help her one bit, earning nothing except maybe the disgust of her readers.

Before long, she slowly lost the drive for her "Big Story" as their subtle actions became as common as everyday motions like sunrise and common reviews from her readers. She had almost forgotten all about it when a certain bookworm started showing signs of change.

The aforementioned bookworm who was never into sports began to take kendo lessons. She had also started to speak in a more self assured way with a bastardized Kyoto accent. It raised a few eyebrows but she explained that she wanted to get into the spirit of the martial art she had adopted. That was not all; she personally spied the bookworm gathering her hair into a side ponytail, eerily posing as the swordswoman. It was easy as one plus one to figure out what she was trying to do. She quickly pulled the bookworm aside and talked to her, which was more of an interview as she probed deep, mercilessly. Nobody can stand the constant barrage of questions she threw at them; constantly keeping them off balance which inadvertently meant the bookworm eventually crumbled and spilled what was between the two and how she wanted to be _her_.

That was it, she had her story; Pleas for silence from the bookworm be damned.

_Secret Trysts Between Teacher and Student!_ Yes she can almost savor the attention her article will get.

But luck has an odd way of working to her favor. On the day she was to submit her story, the swordswoman began to show very suspicious signs: Vomiting and nausea in the mornings, constant trips to the washroom, slight change in diet. The swordswoman may not seem to notice it, but she did. Any sharp-eyed reporter would so she decided to stalk the swordswoman on her instinct after school one afternoon when she made an unannounced train ride to somewhere far away. Her prey must be preoccupied with something that made her sloppy as not to notice that she was being followed. Her excitement grew when the swordswoman entered an obscure pharmacist and bought an item that no young maiden should be buying. She waited anxiously as her prey entered a nearby public washroom for a period. Oh the headlines she would unleash onto the paper. Her smirk faded when she saw her prey walk out with a slightly relieved fashion. She hates to have a story that does not fit the scenarios in her mind. Undaunted, she entered the washroom to look for the item. After ruffling through each bin, she found it…and struck gold.

_Student Impregnated by Teacher: Exclusive Full Story!_

That will be her masterpiece that will echo in the halls of the school for a long time. She knew the risks and consequences involved but this will give her the attention she hungered for.

She loved the attention and she wanted more…she will go any lengths to get it, even at any cost.

Her greed will be her downfall.

* * *


End file.
